Watching of Forming Of the Justice League
by Hawkeye1610
Summary: The Watching of my Forming Of the Justice League


**I don't own any character or ****shows.**

**Bold: words from Forming of the Justice and memories**

word's: of the characters

_thought's: of the characters _

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

They were two people in the new Queen Mansion one man and one woman their names were Dick Grayson and Artemis Grayson-Queen the adopted daughter of Oliver Queen A.K.A The Green Arrow.

Dick then looked at he's wife then said "you know we can find another way the team is here with us so we could find a way to change the past ourselves."

Artemis then looked at her husband then said "I know that but I want to see my dad after so many year plus the team has there order's to collect all the heroes from 2019 before they formed the Justice League and our younger selfies."

"OK so which nicknames are we going to us" said a smiling Dick.

"Why don't we use Tigress and Nightwing my favorite" said Artemis as she kissed her husband.

Before Dick could kiss Artemis back the office door opened to show Aqua-lad then said "I hope I wasn't messing with your kissing but their all here their all in the view room and all unconscious."

"Thanks Aqua-lad for letting us know and no you didn't mess with us kissing" said a sarcastic Dick.

"Oh stop being a baby and let's go introduce ourselves to our guests" said a smiling Artemis.

As they all walked into the viewing room and saw Oliver started to get up with Barry then the two Amazons from Themyscira then the two Atlanteans from Atlantis then Hal Jordan of the Green Lantern Corps then both of the Super cousins then the three of the Bat Family then all of Team Flash and Arrow and Supergirl then Moira Queen and Laurel Lance who was brought back just hour's before their death's then the young Artemis then the Legends all wake up with everyone else.

Oliver then looked at everyone then saw his mother and former lover "oh my God how are you here."

"We can answer that but before that you can call me Nightwing and this lovely lady next to me you call her Tigress" said a man with a blue bird on he's suit.

"We all brought you all here to watch the future and the forming of a special and legendary team called the Justice League but before that you should all get acquainted with each other" said Tigress.

"I guess I will go first my name is Oliver Queen A.K.A The Green Arrow but you can just call me Oliver" said Oliver.

"Hello my name is Barry Allen A.K.A The Flash" said Barry.

"My name is Kara Danvers A.K.A Supergirl" said Kara.

"Hello my name is Clark Kent A.K.A Superman" said Clark.

"My name is Sara Lance and the White Canary" said Sara.

"Hello my name is Moira Queen I'm the mother of Oliver and Thea Queen" said Moira.

"My name is Thea Queen A.K.A Speedy" said Thea.

"My name is Roy Harper A.K.A Arsenal" said Roy.

"Hello my name is Laurel Lance the sister of Sara and the first Black Canary" said Laurel.

"Hello my name is Ray Palmer A.K.A The Atom" said Ray.

"The names Zari nice to meet all of you" said Zari.

"My name is Mick A.K.A Heatwave" said Mick.

"Hello my name is Nate Heywood A.K.A Citizen Steel" said Nate.

"The names John Constantine" said John.

"Hello my name is Dinah Drake A.K.A the second Black Canary" said Dinah.

"The names John Diggle A.K.A Spartan" said John.

"Hello my name is Rene A.K.A Wild Dog and this is my daughter Zoe" said Rene.

"The names Curtis Holt A.K.A Mr. Terrific" said Curtis.

"Hello my name is Iris West-Allen the wife of Barry" said Iris.

"The names Nora West-Allen A.K.A XS and the daughter of Barry and Iris" said Nora.

"Hello my name is Caitlin Snow A.K.A Killer Frost" said Caitlin.

"My name is Cisco Ramon A.K.A Vibe" said Cisco.

"The names Ralph Dibny A.K.A Elongated Man" said Ralph.

"My name is Felicity Smoak nicknamed Overwatch" said Felicity.

"Hello my name is Alex Danvers and sister of Kara" said Alex.

"The names Winn Schott" said Winn.

"Hello my name is J'onn J'onzz A.K.A Martian Manhunter" said J'onn.

"My name is Nia Nal A.K.A Dreamer" said Nia.

"Hello my name is Brainiac 5" said Brainiac.

"Hello my name is Lena Luther" said Lena.

"Hello my name is Sam Arias and this is my daughter Ruby" said Sam.

"My name is Hal Jordan of the Green Lantern corps" said Hal.

"Hello my name is Bruce Wayne A.K.A Batman" said Bruce.

"The names Dick Grayson A.K.A Robin" said Dick

"Hello my name is Barbara Gordon A.K.A Batgirl" said Barbara.

"I guess I will go next but I don't know why I'm here but my name is Artemis Crock" said Artemis.

"Hello my name is Diana of Themyscira" said Diana.

"My name is Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira and the mother of Diana but importantly I would like to know why I was brought to the Man's World" said a strict Hippolyta.

"I'm sorry my Queen we will tell you everything after the last three are introduced so please be patient" said Nightwing.

"So my name is William Clayton-Queen and I'm the son of Oliver Queen" said William with a smile.

Before the last two could start Moira stopped them then looked over at Oliver then said "so you have found out about William my son."

"Yes I have known for about five years but we will be talking about that later mom" said a very serious Oliver.

"So I guess it's my turn so my name is Arthur Curry" said Arthur.

"Hello my name is Queen Atlanna of the ancient city of Atlantis and I'm Arthur's mother it is nice to meet you all" said Atlanna.

"So it's our turn to explain why your all here. You see the year is 2035 and 5 year ago a great tragedy broke the Justice League up and the world has never been the same" said Tigress.

"What causes this great tragedy" said Oliver.

"The Justice League computer's and and base's were hacked causing a weapon that is used only for emergencies or natural disasters to turn on and shoot at a large city but in the process of the blast the main Watchtower shutdown completely and started to fall from space killing everyone on board as it landed" said a sad Nightwing.

Everyone was to shocked to say anything so Tigress then said "we will show you the aftermath of the attacks then show the real reason we all brought you all here to watch the Forming Of the Justice League so you can all sit around the screen."

**End of Chapter 1**

**sitting order if anyone care's**

**Long couch: Oliver, Kara, Moira, Thea, Roy.**

**Long couch: Dick, Artemis, Barbara, William, Ruby, Zoe.**

**Three sitter: Alex, Lena, Sam.**

**Three sitter: J'onn, Brainiac, Nia.**

**Three sitter: Rene, Curtis, Dinah.**

**Three sitter: Diggle, Felicity, Ray.**

**Three sitter: Mick, Zari, Nate.**

**Three sitter: John, Winn, Hal.**

**Three sitter: Barry, Iris, Nora.**

**Three sitter: Caitlin, Cisco, Ralph.**

**Love sits: Clark, Bruce.**

**Love sits: Diana, Queen Hippolyta.**

**Love sits: Arthur, Atlanna.**

**Love sits: Sara, Laurel.**


End file.
